Charged!
by D.K.S119
Summary: Unknowns came into existence when a territory is heavily damage from conflicts in war. In this new society, tanks, guns, bombs are now existent. Shinju's are used in times of war as of 2016, when the supernova gene was discovered. Shinju's give the users enhanced and supernatural capabilities beyond past civilizations imagination. As a result, all governments gave the ok to form a
1. Chapter 1

**Charged!**

In the year 2023, continents no longer exists, all nations were reformed and divided into four main terrains. They are as followed:

Jarpen – Outlaw Land

Hirokami – Sacred Land

Utopia – Main Land

Unknowns – Deserted Land

Unknowns came into existence when a territory is heavily damage from conflicts in war. In this new society, tanks, guns, bombs are now existent. **Shinju's **are used in times of war as of 2016, when the supernova gene was discovered. Shinju's give the users enhanced and supernatural capabilities beyond past civilizations imagination. As a result, all governments gave the ok to form a class of Shinju users to combat the misuse and evil actions that came out from their discovery. Simply known as the Force, an organization made to combat against all rogue Shinju users. In this world bounties rule everything, the higher your bounty the more respect you have or the more dangerous you are dependent to the side you're on. Bounties are ranked in four classes:

Tier D – Bounties ranging between 1 nola (currency in new times) – 100,000 nola

Tier C – Bounties range anywhere from 150,000 nola – 5,000,000 nola

Tier B – Range from 100,000,000 million nola – 500,000,000 nola

Tier A – Once your bounty exceeds 500,000,000 nola

Not only criminals have bounties, every single human being in this new system has a bounty. If you are kidnapped or become a vigilant, the person who brings you to justice will be rewarded with that sum. However, if you are a fearing citizen and abide by the law, the higher your bounty, the more benefits the government will look to compensate you with to keep you useful to Utopia. Commanding generals in the Force usually have Tier A bounties and rare Shinju capabilities.

Break Down of the Groups Outlaws – Law Enforcement

Working force: Doctors, Lawyers, Accountants, all legal law abiding jobs put you in this category, usually filled with Tier D to C citizens.

Force (Law enforcement):

Ranking goes as followed:

Seal – Lowest Rank

2nd Degree Seal

Lieutenant

2nd Degree Lieutenant

Captain

Brigadier General

Commanding General (Highest Rank)

Leader Achieves Rank – King

They are three kings for each Force in every territories and five God like Commanding Generals throughout the force, they are the top tier and most deadly Shinju users in all of the world.

Outlaws

They are no formal ranking system the higher your bounty the more evil you are considered. Among these are a terrorist known as "Sting", they also have five rogue Shinju users who are on par with the five Commanding Generals. They believe Shinju's should be used to divide and control the non-users with an iron fist.

No lifers – Vagabonds.

They do exist in today's world, after the great reform in 2015, all those refused to join a territory where banished to the unknowns and labeled vagabonds. They have no record in society, can purchase no food through normal means or use any form of societal privilege given to citizens. As a result they assume fake identities as Bounty Hunters.

Bounty Hunters

They can come from any walk of life, they're main goal is hunting down those with what is known as Red Bounties. Bounties have two states Red or Green, if you're red, and turned into the force, a fee is paid to the hunter, if you're green, and your bounty is null and void until a violation of the law occurs.

With everything cleared up, let's move into the first phase of our story!

Chapter 1 – Welcome to System

2023, Jarpen Terrain, Moonland District

An outlaw tries to run away from his pursuer but to no avail, this hunter will not let his prey escape.

[The bustling city carts sit sublime in the backdrop as the outlaw topples over stands to escape his pursuer. He runs into a nearby alley to escape but is now cornered]

The outlaw breathes heavily with sweat protruding down his rugged and dirtied body. The outlaw was none other than "Sting" affiliate:

Big Bone Lou

Bounty: 250,000 Nola

Shinju: None

Wanted: Murder, Human Trafficking, Drugs

Lou: I can't believe a man of my stature is corned by some little kid! How old are you anyway kid?

The boy walked into the shadow of the alley, the scorn and disapproval on his face told it all. He was medium height, athletic build, Asian and with short light blue spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes to match his hair color. He walked with no weapon or body armor on but a white vest and long commando pants.

As he began to speak Lou became completely entangled in his blood lust. He licked his lips and said:

Icarus: Tsk, why do I always get the shitty mafia members to deal with. Oi Lou! I ain't no stinking kid. I'm a young adult and your gang was a pain in the butt to deal with.

Icarus Siegfried

Age: 16

Status: Vagabond

Occupation: Hunter, Alias – X

Shinju: Lighting Ignition

Bounty: XXX,XXX,XXX (Unknown)

Lou: When I saw some kid walk inside the mafia's local human raffle, I thought one of the products just lost his way but then you started frying everyone with the ability of yours. Killed ten of my top Shinju users, did you know how much I had to bribe the local authorities to look the other way at Rogue Shinju users?

Icarus: I'm sorry for their deaths then.

Icarus said with a cold murderous vibe emitting from him.

Lou pulled out an automatic weapon filled with synergized bullets, anti-Shinju weapons made for regular people to combat Shinju users. He pointed at Icarus and said

Lou: You move X, you got me with the element of surprise but you know once your hit by these bullets, there is no coming back for you. Surrender, I could use some knew help around the district. I'll give you all the finer things in life and when you get a little older, all the women you could ever desire from the finest countries what do you –

In one compact movement, Icarus crossed his two index fingers on both hands sparking the activation of Shinju. Using his ability, he cut Lou's head clean off in one motion causing blood to splatter on the walls of the nearby alley.

Icarus: Crap, another bites the dust. I can't collect the bounty if he's dead but people like him don't deserve to be spear by Lighting. Well time to pack up!

A voice from the top of surrounding buildings echoed:

Judas: Not so fast boy. You kill our boss and expect to walk out of here unscathed.

Icarus: Your name really suits you well. I felt your presence, you sat and watched me kill your boss didn't you Judas?

Judas: He was a fat slob anyway! With him out of the way the whole Moonland district cartel is mine, which means, I'm the new boss, boys give our new savoir a christening in bullets.

From the roof top of every surrounding buildings men dress in black suits emerged with automatic weapons and began firing. Icarus used his flexible and agile body to climb the alley walls, pausing for a moment in mid-air, dodging the bullets and creating and electro whip to slice all nearby assailants from the adjacent ledges in two.

Icarus: Electo Volta! Rosary Whip!

Judas: Get him boys! Go! Go!

More men began to jump from nearby roof tops onto the roof top Icarus now stood on. They began to engage him in close range combat using Anti-Shinju knives, swords and bats but Icarus avoided all of them cut them down like he did the previous. Electricity pumping from the excited youths body showed Judas just how unmerciful the young assassin was.

Judas now stood motionless and unable to respond all the fifty men he came with were dead and reinforcements were over 20 minutes away. He tried to escape but Icarus quickly caught up with him.

Judas Stone

Status: Red

Bounty: 100,000 Nola

Icarus smiled coldly into his eyes as he knocked him out.

Icarus: Not quarter million but enough to pay my rent for the month.

Icarus evaded the local cartel remnants and returned to the Utopia to turn in Judas and received his reward.

Utopia, Law Bed - Criminal Exchange Headquarters:

Clerk: Thank for your patronage Mr. X. All of your money has been transferred into your account. A pity you couldn't turn in Lou but try harder next time, don't kill your prisoner again.

Icarus scratched his head.

Icarus: Urgh, I tried but that slob wouldn't shut up so out him. I'll see you soon, lily babe.

Clerk: I told you not to call me that during working hours!

Lilly said blushing.

Icarus walking out the building and was suddenly placed in handcuffs with Anti-Shinju Properties in them. It was done by none other than Mitsuki and Higura of The Force, Bounty Hunter Unit.

Higura: Looks like we need to talk X, or should I say Icarus Siegfried, of White Lotus Family.

Icarus: Crap! Did my dad send you! Tell him I don't want to see his filthy mug in my presence or leave him with more than a scar this time!

Higura gave Icarus a swift blow on the neck and knocked him out while Mitsuki placed him in the car.

Higura: We don't work for your father, oops, probably should have told him that before I knocked him out. Oh well

Mitsuki: It's more fun that way, we get to be kidnappers today Hi-kun! But are you sure were going to recruit a vigilant like him into our unit.

Higura: Well you know what they say, actually I forgot what I was going to say. Doesn't matter, someone of his potential is a waste being left rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jail or Servitude

Utopia, Bounty Hunters Hidden Facility, Oz

Holding room

Icarus sat hand cuffed in a room filled with Anti-Shinju symbols.

(Every since the Shinju's came into existence, certain things suppressed their supernatural powers. One of them was the Ancient Myriad symbols carved in a new metal discovered around the same time as the Shinju's discovery, Das. Das became one the most durable and heat retardant metals discovered to man. The metal properties don't suppress the abilities per say more like; the metal reacts to the mana released by Shinju users and absorbs the powers as a rapid rate.)

Icarus: Oi! I saw this in a movie once! Don't I get like a phone call or a lawyer or at least a pretty broad to look at?

Observation Room

Lilly: So this loud mouth is the new recruit? Look at his clothes and skin, so filthy. He looks like a stray dog.

Lilly Crow

Status: 2nd Lieutenant

Shinju: Widow's Spell

Bounty: 4,000,000 Nola, Tier C

Higura: I like him! He's straight forward and simple-minded. Easy to deal with, now how shall we go about getting him to join us?

Higura Lovehart – Leader of the Hunter's Unit

Status: Captain

Shinju: Shaman Desert

Bounty: Tier B, 450,000,00 Nola

Mitsuki: Just play hardball as usual. I'll do it if you like, he's kind of good looking in a way.

Mitsuki Setsuna

Status: Captain

Shinju: Zodiac Tempter

Bounty: Tier B, 120,000,000 Nola

Higura: No I'll do it. I have to make it very clear our interest in him.

Lilly: Don't you mean your interest in him because he's-

Higura looked at Lilly with a smile but she could feel the pressure coming from Higura that earned him the nickname of "Black Dragon". It told her not to finish the sentence and Lilly stood there in awe unable to speak.

Higura entered the holding cell.

Icarus: Crap! I got you! What happened to the pretty chick with the purple hair?

Higura: She's busy at the moment. However, let's discuss your future here

Icarus began to laugh heartedly.

Icarus: Me! Work for you guys? You understand that I'm Vagabond, I don't exist in your society. I don't conform to your laws, this reform, the force or anyone to that matter of fact. I'm the flaw in your system, abandoned when I say no. The way I see it, you have two options put me in jail and I'll break out, let's not bullshit each other. Secondly, kill me and I grantee you this won't go down without a fight.

Higura: True, we could do either of those things but I don't kill on Monday's, bad way to start the week. Seeing as you want to be an smart ass, let's get down to the facts. It's true, Icarus Siegfried, heir to the German / Japanese conglomerate died age 14 after the great reform, body missing, information whipped, determined Vagabond.

Icarus usually calm and vibrant demeanor turned very serious. He began to emit the same pressure Higura previously omitted.

Icarus: How did you find out my past? That should be secur-

Higura: Secured information? You mean the lock you placed on your file, we have hackers for that. Lilly, is actually good at getting in places without permission.

Icarus: Ok, so what, I used to be a rich kid. My dad was an ass and my mom died, is this were the violins play? Were we oh, "poor Icarus".

Higura: I looked into it, your father used to abuse you, that's why when you went missing your dad was charged and imprisoned. Your brother took over the company, married a German girl name Nana-

Icarus: Did you say Nana? You mean Nana Butterfield?

Higura: Your childhood girlfriend right? Though she was older than you, it was clear she showed interest. How does it feel to your brother is with the woma-

Icarus breaks his restraints and forms his electrical string and pointed his two fingers at Higura's neck.

Icarus: Say one more word and slit your throat.

Higura: Relax. First off, your strong enough to use your abilities in such a highly repressive cell. We should have put you in B block then.

Icarus: There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Look, it's all well and cool my brother is now in charge. I never wanted any part of that company, I know what Siegfried name real gets into. Mafia, cartels, human trafficking, murders and then they used your society's system to clean the money. Every since I was a kid I knew that and my brother was just like him, a murderer and a money hungry fool. This has nothing to with me and I know your stronger than me, I can feel you repressing your ill will towards me.

Higura: Whatever do you mean but back to the topic at hand, I like you kid. I think your abilities and your sense of perception is strong enough to make a change in this world you hate so much.

Higura snaps his fingers and shuts down all security cameras in the room.

Higura: I hate this world to kid. This system, bounties, ranking and dividing people, doesn't sit right with me. In this unit we fulfill our duties but our agenda is researching the government and who brought about this reform. Trust me, when I find out who's in charge, everyone in this unit will rebel against the system, I'm collecting fighters for that day.

Icarus: I'm supposed to believe you?

Higura: You could, I could be lying just to get you to join but I don't have the time to take out my own cameras for this. The main branch takes and analyses these tapes monthly, they don't need to know about this conversation. I'll let you walk out of here now, under one condition, fight me. If you lose, join us, if I lose, well wipe all records of you being here.

Icarus: Hmph. was that suppose to scare me? Fine you're on! I'll show you some of my tricks I picked up over these last few years.

Mitsuki and Lilly stand behind the close door.

Mitsuki: He doesn't know Higura's our leader does he?

Lilly: Nope and he's a dead man too, Higura doesn't know to hold back in one on one fights.

Mitsuki: He'll survive… probably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Power

Oz, Training Ground

Icarus: For a hunter's organization, with this big building and all the facilities, exactly how many of you live here?

Higura: Aside from Me, Lilly and Mitsuki… three others, the Crux twins are out on a mission and the other guy is well… in detention.

Icarus: Detention?

Higura: When a subordinate solider doesn't follow orders, that's where they go for punishment.

Icarus: So basically, police jail?

Higura: That's a funny way of putting it… Anyhow! Let's get this over with.

Higura jumped on to an oval-shaped platform, powered by tons of electrical wires and circuits.

Higura: Jump on the platform, Let the festivities begin! Here are the rules, if you fall from the out of the oval, you lose. Simple ain't it! You free to use any weapons and Shinju you so wish.

As Higura explained, the platform began to rise up about three or four feet into the sky, Icarus assault began.

Higura: I have no need to use my Shinju-

Icarus touched his two index fingers together creating an electrical surge of lightning that ranged from one hand to another. In a mere five steps, he cleared the five meter distance between him and Higura. Attacking the abdominal area, Icarus lunged inwards towards Higura's body, using his electrical surge like a chain to encompass Higura. The Captain anticipated to guard for such quick paced motions, using one hand, he jumped over Icarus's head, using his left hand to press down on the top of Icarus's head, appearing behind the vigilante hitman in an instant. He then side stepped and deliver a right haymaker that caused Icarus to float in and out of consciousness falling outside of the oval and falling to the floor below.

Higura: It's so rude to attack others while their talking… tsk tsk.

Icarus quickly regained consciousness and used his electrical wires to root his body into the arena swinging from outside of the boundaries.

Higura: Barely safe. If you had let me finish, I would've told you that you have to fall outside the ring for a count of 10 to lose. However, you merely have to get me out of the ring for one second.

Icarus: You're strong. For minute there I thought I was dead, I actually had to use my Shinju to jump-start my heart. I wasn't too keen when I heard you said you weren't using your Shinju but I can tell your raw power far surpasses mine. However power, isn't all it takes to win in life and death situations.

Higura: Win? What do you win in staking your life in battles you know you can't win? You should just forfeit and become one of my soliders.

Icarus stood up straight and gave Higura a cold and emotionless glare.

Icarus: My pride!

The electrical pulses from Icarus body began to fluctuate rapidly around his body. Icarus now clasped his hands together; the electricity now seemed to rush to every vein in his body.

Icarus: I'll show you what all my years of a Vagabond Hunter have taught me.

Icarus: Ignition! Lightning Visage!

An electromagnetic field now formed a medium-sized bubble around Icarus.

Icarus: Do you know why they call me "X" in Jarpen?

Before Higura could even respond, the sheer speed of Icarus movements caught him off guard and defenseless. Icarus delivered a right hook towards Higura's jaw that electrocuted him upon contact. The electric pulses rushed through the Captain's body ripping away his uniform until all that was left on his chiseled army built body was a vest. A charge of electricity fluctuated from his Icarus hand.

Icarus smiled and said:

Icarus: Because, once I'm locked on to my target and you become my enemy, the only future that awaits you is death.

Higura delivered an uppercut to Icarus. Higura was not fazed by the punch; in fact, it looked like he took no damage. The uppercut smashed Icarus's small frame into the ceiling leaving a dent that nearly broke the barriers between the three floors above him.

Higura's eyes became very clear; the nonchalant Captain was now a mere image of three seconds ago.

Higura spat some blood from out of his mouth due to the rip and tear from the force of Icarus's punch. Higura wiped his mouth using one thumb, his erratic matter of speech became very calm and an a slight but present accent flared his words.

Higura: I guess Jarpen is a full of weaklings if you could become so famous. Your punch was weak, I'll show you the true meaning of power.

Icarus's body fell from the ceiling to the ground.

Higura: Get up.

Icarus: (Inner Voice: My vision is blurry, he's strong. I haven't met a person as powerful as him since… that man. Fuck! How am I going to win!? I'm not going to lose to this Boy Scout. I won't die here! I won't serve anyone! That was my goal wasn't it!? )

Higura kicked Icarus in his rib cage as he tried to climb to his feet. The force of the kick caused him to roll near to the edge of the platform to the east.

Lilly: Oh crap… Captain's snapped again.

Mitsuki: He only gets like this when he sees the weak claiming that they are strong. He has a tendency not to hold back then, I'm surprised he hasn't activated his Shinju to christen the poor kid like he did Marshal.

Lilly: Remember, he got in trouble with Megumi for using it last time. She's the only one that can calm him down when he gets like this and she's on a mission in Hirokami.

Icarus flashed back to the abuse of his father.

John Siegfried – Icarus' Father

Dalus Siefried – Icarus' Brother Age 7

Icarus – Age 10

On floors of a very huge mansion, Icarus cried tears of sorrow, weakness and pain.

John: Your mother was a whore. All she wanted from me was my money and status, both of you boys, useless. One a bed wetter and the other a god damn bitch!

John kicked Icarus in his side as he tried to protect his little brother's toy bear.

John: No son of mine has time to play with toys, when I was your age; I was solving advanced arithmetic not playing with fucking teddy bears.

John continued to kick Icarus in his side.

Dalus: Brother… Stop!

Dalus grabbed on to his father's hand and he responded with a back slapped. He stopped assaulting Icarus to beat on his brother.

Icarus stood up and yelled.

Icarus: Stop it! Enough! Stop it!

A surge of electricity filled the room tossing his father into the wall. His father's eyes opened like he had seen an angel descended before him.

John: You… you had a hidden power after all! Just like your loser mother! The one thing that made me love her, her power! Yes, this is it! I'll make so much money selling you off to the triads as a hitman.

Icarus: (Present Voice Reflecting: After that, my brother started to harbor hate towards me. I was now his prized child, a chosen one he said. Ha… I killed so many people for the next six years, while my brother was a scholar; I was learning the family business. I had a shitty life but I always kept thinking ahead. I won't lose here! Even if I have to use that… )

Present time, Higura was about to kick Icarus over the ledge then suddenly, Icarus disappeared to the center of the arena.

Higura: You had enough energy left in you to make those kinds of movements.

Icarus: You've gone and made me remember something unpleasant now, I'm pretty pissed.

Higura: I can tell from your cold demeanor but facts are facts, your weak. Give up and join us.

Icarus punched himself in his forehead until blood trickled into his palm. He placed the blood on his two index fingers on both hands that he often used to trigger his Shinju. Icarus touched the two index fingers together.

Higura: Looks like I have to teach you a little more about your limitations kid.

Higura reached to his belt and revealed twin Beretta M9's and pointed them towards Icarus.

Lilly: We need to stop him! If he uses his Shinju now, he might kill that kid! You don't come by Lightning users often; Megumi will have our heads for letting him go wild like this!

Mitsuki: Just wait a bit more. Higura isn't even fully serious yet… He's trying to see how much farther he can push him.

Higura: I'll ask you one more time. Why do you choose to fight a battle you know you can win? This gone pass being a joke anymore, just give up. Fighting against a powerful force recklessly will get you killed in the future, Force or no Force!

Icarus: He said… the same thing the day, the who captured me, Joker. His power far surpassed, actually now that I think about it, your about as powerful as he was back then. I was given my life out of pity; he couldn't understand either… what being weak is like.

Higura: I understand all too well! It's because I understand-

Icarus: You lost someone dare to you huh?

Higura couldn't even respond.

Icarus: If you can block this, I'll join you. If not I walk!

Higura cocked the top of his Beretta.

Higura: Move and I'll shoot.

Icarus: Crimson Ignition! Red Orb!

Icarus separated his index fingers and began to release a blood-red lighting than cut clean through anything it came into contact with. Higura fired a single shot towards Icarus' shoulder blade. The electrical outburst caused Icarus to fall unconscious and his Shinju went rogue. The red lightning began to destroy the training room. The lights, the platform, even the titanium built doors began to split in contact from the electrical wave being emitted. The charges began stronger and more violent but all came to an end when Higura's bullet hit Icarus' shoulder. The outburst ended, the force of the shot pushed Icarus from the centre over the ledge as he fell to the cold ground from four feet up, Higura counted and began to walk slowly in the direction of the falling warrior.

Higura: eight, nine, ten. Game-

Higura appeared below Icarus and caught his falling body using a pillar of sand to levitate both himself and Icarus safely to the ground.

Higura: Over. Welcome to the HXU, rookie.

Higura said with a smile.

Lilly came charging in the room angry

Lilly: Look at this lab! Come on! Do you know who's stuck fixing this mess, when you guys mess everything in the lab up! Big babies, jeez. My precious lab!

Mitsuki: He fought well. Reminds me of us when we first joined the Force.

Higura: For a minute there, it was almost frightening how much so but this kid is way more powerful and dangerous than me or you.

Mitsuki: Oh please. Mr. Graduated with full honors and became a Captain in under two years. Some soldiers work their whole life to gain the ranks you have in the army and your only 19.

Higura: I seem to recall someone else climbing up and gaining the same honors I did, Setsu-chan.

Mitsuki slapped Higura playfully in his face.

Mitsuki: I told you not to call me that Hi-kun!

Higura: Oi! That's captain, superior officer Hi-kun to you!

Higura sticked out his tongue

Higura: No but this kid is something special, did you see how his Shinju reacted to his blood.

Mimi: Were hoooooo~~~~me!

Asher: What the hell happened to the training room?

Mimi Crux

Status: Thrid Degree Seal  
Shinju: Sky Raven  
Bounty: 3,000,000 Nola, Tier C

Asher: What's with the kid in your hand? It came back to bite you huh? One of those girls you had an affair with got pregnant and that's your long lost son!

Asher Crux

Status: 4th Degree Lieutenant

Shinju: Frozen Domain

Bounty: 250,000,000 Nola, Tier B

Higura: Oi! Don't joke like that. That's happened enough for the week, I have four test pending.

Mimi: Poor Megumi. Engaged to such a back stabbing-

Higura sulked and fell to the floor. It felt like an arrow fired into his back.

Mimi: Cheating, Flirt Crazy, Drunkard, who runs away to the desert when I want to spend time, poor girl. Arranged marriages are so old school to.

Mitsuki was patting Higura on his back trying to cheer him up.

Asher: You said too much Mimi.

Mimi: Hmph! He deserved it.

Higura: Anyhow!

Lilly/Asher/Mimi/Mitsuki: That was a quick recovery.

Higura: We need to get this new recruit to the infirmary.

Asher: The kid did all of this.

Higura: He's the same age as you Asher, so be nice.

Asher: I don't care anyhow; I'm going to my room call me when dinner is ready.

Asher: (Inner Voice: He's no ordinary kid to cut through these walls like this. Things may have just gotten more interesting.)

Alarm signaled security breach in the detention hold.

Marshal: Foooooood! Feed! Me!

At his feet hundreds of security droids laid burned to a crisp and security guards sent by the Force manhandled.

Marshal: I think two hours of playing nice was enough! Now feed me!

Marshal Izanagi

Status: 2nd Degree Lieutenant

Shinju: Inferno Combustion

Bounty: 200,000,000 Nola, Tier B


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Infirmary Room – Icarus recovers from his overwhelming lost to Higura.

Asher's Room

Asher: That simpleton is on a rampage again?

Asher lifts 450 lbs weight over his back and shoulder pressed the weight at a quick pace. Using his right hand he dropped the bar to the floor and placed on his black and purple jacket with silver stripes denoting his rank.

Marshal crashed through the nearby interception between the room dormitories and the detention centre. His eyes glowed crimson red, losing all sense, he rushed towards Asher.

Asher: You keep letting his power overtake your mind Marshal, wake up!

Marshal heard no words or pleads from Asher. Marshal swung right hook to Asher's face but intercepted with a thick wall of ice.

Asher: I guess I have no choice.

Marshal's rampaging flame began to degrade the wall of ice and melted it at a rapid rate.

Asher took stance to attack but Higura swiftly knocked him out and began work on re-sealing his limiter on his neck. The tattoo began to glow in response to Higura's aura, the wicked energy controlled by the grand scale of Higura's aura.

Asher: You know we can't keep doing this right? He either needs to become strong enough to control the aura curses influence or we-

Higura: Don't even suggest killing him Asher. Marshal has suffered with problem since his childhood; it's not his fault, all it means is Kota is back on the move once again. Which means "Sting" is up to something big.

Asher began feverishly cleaning up the debris in the hall way using his miniature ice minions.

Higura: You could just leave it to the staff…

Asher: Everything must spotless.

Higura: You and your germ phobia once again.

Asher: Dust, germs, bacteria and diseases are everywhere! The strongest men in history have all fall victim to diseases. Just think about, a weakened immune system, then comes the snotty nose, running eyes, dripping and sweating-

Asher began to catch hives all over his body just thinking about the thought of a cold.

Three hours later, Marshal awoke in the infirmary, his sense returned he looked over and saw the new recruit in the bed next to him.

Icarus: You're the guy that was rampaging earlier.

Marshal: I blacked out again didn't I?

Marshal slammed his hand into the steel bedside leaving a slight dent.

Marshal: It's his fault… damn you Kota!

Icarus: Kota? Who's that?

Marshal: None of your business rookie.

Icarus: Forgot I asked then, asshole.

Marshal: What's that you said punk!? Huh, I'm your commanding officer.

Icarus: I don't care! Even if I join you guys, I'll go by my own rules.

Marshal: Let me tell you a few things about the Force. There since of justice is more twisted than Sting's. They'll do anything and everything to suppress a rebel force. The reason all those rich bastards get to live happily Hirokami is because of the Force. The reason Vagabonds like you get to run free is because we have no jurisdiction in Jarpen but that's not true, the truth is the Force sends people to Jarpen to die, they call it the "Population Management Act".

Icarus: I knew how warped the government is, but who would've thought they'd try to wipe out a whole population.

Marshal: Not the population, just the deformed, the challenged, the rebels once you're not part of the 1 percent-

Mitsuki: Your spouting your psycho babble again, Marshal? Well I guess most of it is truth, our investigations here in the HXU have taught us a lot of things and had you two had this conversation in a camera filled room, both of you would be on a one way shuttle ride to Jarpen with Red Statuses to boot.

Icarus: I got a mansion and a ton of Rubies in Jarpen, I'd survive. Dragon breath over there would probably die in about three days.

Marshal: What did you say you little shit-

Mitsuki: Enough! Glad to see you two getting along so well, you two got assigned to a four man mission. You two, Mimi and Asher are going on a recon mission in Jarpen. Asher is the commanding officer and Mimi is second chair.

Marshal: Bullshit! I have a higher rank than that S&M, boys love and sadist maniac does!

Mitsuki: That maybe true but you gained that Rank for political reasons and you know it.

Marshal: You just don't want to say it but it's because I'm a monster! Fine, I'll play by your rules, I'll be your pet dog on a leash but let me make this clear… one day, and I'll kill you all.

Mitsuki: Marshal…

Icarus: Fantastic.. That performance was flawless. Truth, monster, conspiracies, the government!? None of those things matter to me, all I seek is more power. They are three promises I must keep no matter what and one of them is to kill a man by the name of Joker.

Mitsuki slapped Icarus in his face with pure vengeance.

Mitsuki: I forgot to say this when you were fighting Higura, don't ever call the name Joker in my presence again.

Icarus facial expression got serious.

Icarus: Do you know where he is?

Mitsuki: He's not a man you or I ever want to see. Just seeing him once is like escaping death.

You could see the pure fear and hate behind Mitsuki's lavender eyes.

Icarus: Five years ago… Joker attacked me because I denied his invitation into "Sting" He pitied me and I lived. I need to crush them all Sting, the government. I want to change this world, that's one of my three promises.

Marshal: Promises to whom?

Icarus: A woman I thought I knew… very well.

Siegfried Co.

A pregnant Nana lies in bed as Dalus prepares for work.

Dalus: Oh by the way… I forgot to tell you, my brother finally popped back up.

Nana's dead eyes now regained life.

Nana: Icarus! He's alive…

Nana's eyes now filled with tears.

Nana: I'm sorry… I'm sorry.

Dalus rushed over to Nana and slapped her tears and whimpers.

Dalus: Your body and soul or mine now. My brother can never have you.

Nana eyes became cold once again.

Nana: Yes, my love.

Dalus: Now, off to work.

Dalus left for work now putting on a black pin with the roman number VII on his collar. As walks to the elevator, a man dressing in all black with a shades and a trench coat whispered into Dalus ears and disappeared.

Broker: Dalus, it's time. The meeting of X commences in one week, clear your schedule.

Dalus: Yes, VI.

Dalus Siegfried

Bounty: None

Status: Citizen

Shinju: N/A

VII

Shinju: Ghoul's Keeper

Bounty: 400,000,000 Nola, Tier B

Status: Red

Organization: Sting's numbered

Sting –

An organization that opposes the Force and the new government, the modern-day Robin hoods that invests their assets in everything from politics, weapons and drug trade. The ranking system goes as follows:

G.O.D

Kami

Joker

Tengu

Athena

Manis

Court

I – V

V – X

Foot Soldiers

Gorilla Goons (They compete for the numbered seats)

Covert Agents

Politicians, officers, judges basically undercover Sting agents

The rain falls and the city's darkness thickens.

Chapter Five – Journey to Hell – Jarpen (1)

Unknowns

Deserted Land – Sand Cove

Two hooded figures sit with white masks covering their faces at a round table overlooking a balcony, among the five chairs, three where empty. On the lower level, a large table with ten chairs sat, ten of these chairs were empty, three figures sat with black masks and the numbers. "VII" "VI" "VIII" in that disjointed order as VIII, sat wherever he pleased because of the open seats, with feet lying horizontally on the table.

In the seating's five stories below from the numbered agents, various masked men with question marks on their masked gathered. About five thousand in number, they knelt and waited for the men in the white mask to begin to speak.

Kami: Let's begin the meeting. I see Joker, Tengu and Manis are missing, as well as I-V and IX as well as X.

Alias: Kami

Name: Unknown

Bounty: Unkown , Tier Somewhere above A

Status: Red

Shinju: Unknown

Athena: They never come to these sort things anyway.

Alias: Athena

Name: Unkown

Bounty: Unknown, Tier Somewhere above A

Status: Red

Shinju: Unknown

Kami: Doesn't matter, rules state as long one of you is here among the G.O.D's it doesn't matter.

Athena: With that rule, once you're here, we don't have to come.

Kami: True! Haha, I never thought about that. I should change that.

Kami began to laugh whole heartedly.

Athena coughed.

Kami: Right! Well- *clears throat* I just called you all to check in on the missions or whatever, just to see if everyone's OK!

Nyxon: If it so pleases you my grace, if I may, we do send mission reports. Why the meetings once a month?

Kami: Uh… Hm… good question! Why do we whole meetings Athena-chan?

Athena: Boss…

Kami: So mean. Yes, well- Honestly. We've been informed there's a mole among us. We all know-

A rush of energy sent shivers down the spine of everyone present whether psychically or spiritually present via Shinju's.

Kami: I hate rats. So! If anyone would like to come forward before we find you, speak up! I may spare your life. By the way VII, how goes the operation in Jarpen, Mojules?

VII: As I said, in the report, it's about 90% completed. As my plan stated, it'd take about a month for 10% to set up. Nine months have passed. By next month the White Matter Machine will be finished, all according to my plan. That being said, using II's predictions, he has calculated that force will send, four of their B Tier fighters to Jarpen to destroy the machine. Again, II said there's a 99.9% chance our plan will succeed.

Kami: 99.9% huh… Which means there's a 0.1% chance of failure, Oi, VI, send this following messages to Covert Agents?

VI pulled out a giant book over 9000 pages long.

Alias: VI

Name: Unknown

Bounty: 430,000,000 B Tiers

Status: Green

Shinju: Keeper's Law / Black Law / Empress Law

VI placed her left hand over her left eye and the big black book began to glow.

VI: Record! Black Law! Yes boss, continue…

Kami: Two Covert Agents: K.K.N.9 Gorilla Sol's 2000, Foot Soldiers 2000 and VIII, you'll be organizing the reinforcement.

VIII: Yes, sir.

Kami: Well, meeting adjourned, time to get back to parfait-

Kami's body disappeared.

Athena vanished as well.

Utopia Main Land

Dragon's Nest

A town dedicated to researching and resurrecting Dragon life.

A man with long white hair, red eyes, three-inch long nails in a long purple overcoat sat at a café shutting down a Shinju fueled laptop program called "Link".

VIII: Damn, Kami… always wants me to the dirty work. Bink, let's go.

Bink: Jarpen this time… May the God's be with us?

Lloyd (VIII): I don't believe in God.

Lloyd Noxomi

Alias: VIII

Bounty: 300,000,000 Tier B

Shinju: Lindworm's Skin

Status: Green | VIII – Red

Bink

Bounty: 150,000,000 Tier B

Shinju: Mace Volume

Status: Green

Lloyd: Jarpen… haven't been there in ages.

HXU Headquarters

Mitsuki: Ok, here's how this going to work. Asher you're going to train Icarus in Hunter Combat style and the secret about Shinju's. Marshal and Mimi you'll be working on helping Marshal control that Shinju curse of his.

Asher: I have to train the brat too, sigh.

Icarus: The secret about Shinju's huh… I always thought that gift from God thing was a bunch of crap anyhow.

Mimi licked her lips and laughed maniacally.

Mimi: This going to be so much fun!

Marshal: Damn… I got the masochist Goth girl…

Training Grounds

Asher wasted no time to carry Icarus to the pseudo space area fueled by a Shinju called, White Room. In White Room, time flows differently, cells regenerate faster and no one can die, no matter how much damage they suffer.

Asher: This is the White Room. In this room, we'll train for about ten days, that's somewhere around 10 weeks in this place. The mission date is eleven days from now; it takes eight hours to get from here to Jarpen Gate and ten hours to get to the mission sight. Right now, you're about Tier C, I need you to get about upper Tier C before you can clear the requirements for this mission.

Icarus: What's this thing about the truth about Shinju's? What are they, are they really gifts from God?

Asher: That's all you heard from the time we left the briefing room and got here huh? Gifts from God… well, it depends how you look at it. First off, Shinju's aren't acts of Nature, it's all science. Your soul emits a special energy know as Matter. Shinju's are like mini unique machine programs fueled by Matter, each with their own special skills. Each soul can have a most of three Shinju's but the average or even the most extraordinary person could only have two or even one. Your main is always known as your Driver, never forget that.

Icarus: Your tip toeing around this. You said Shinju's are science right, which means its synthetic? What are Shinju's in the plainest form you can put it?

Asher: Hm... Simply put. Shinju's are on a principle from the old Era known as Alchemy, the act of exchange one thing for another. In this case, Matter for abilities or special skills. For example, Matter can give extra IQ or even skills in martial arts like Higura. Finally, ever wonder why some people can use Shinju's and others can't? It's because we aren't human anymore, humans can't use Alchemy. All Shinju users are what some people call Homunculus.

Icarus: Homunculus!

Asher: Yes, and we surrender the one thing all humans want, normality. We become the innovators of this Era!

Icarus: There is a cost right? No one can have this power without any sacrifice?

Asher: Of course, ever Homunculus has a Number and a time. The stronger you become, the more time you can borrow, however every time you use your Shinju, your times drained.

Icarus: So when your time's up?

Asher: You die. That is our fate.

Explanation of Shinju's!

Matter is force. Force fuels Shinju's.

Shinju Example A:

Asher Crux

Shinju Max Timer: 1,000,000 M's

Time Used to Activate: 1,000 M's.

Every 10 Minutes after activation: 2,500 M's exhausted.

Every Year Max Timer Decreases: 250,000 M's

Every Timer Your Shinju Increases in Force, decreasing timer reduces.

When your Max Timer hits 1,000,000 You die.

Standby for Example B next time!


End file.
